peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Extended Scenes of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
This list contains all the scenes of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers that were cut from the theatrical version of the film, but were included in the Extended Edition, with 44 minutes of extended footage. Extended Scenes The Taming of Sméagol Cut 1 Gallery TTT EE 8.jpg TTT EE 9.jpg TTT EE 10.jpg Cut 2 Gallery TTT EE 11.jpg TTT EE 12.jpg TTT EE 13.jpg The Uruk-hai Gallery TTT EE 14.jpg TTT EE 15.jpg TTT EE 16.jpg TTT EE 17.jpg TTT EE 18.jpg TTT EE 19.jpg TTT EE 20.jpg TTT EE 21.jpg TTT EE 22.jpg TTT EE 23.jpg The Burning of the Westfold Cut 1 Gallery TTT EE 24.jpg TTT EE 25.jpg TTT EE 26.jpg TTT EE 27.jpg TTT EE 28.jpg TTT EE 29.jpg TTT EE 30.jpg TTT EE 31.jpg TTT EE 32.jpg Cut 2 The Banishment of Éomer Cut 1 Cut 2 Gallery TTT EE 40.jpg TTT EE 41.jpg Night Camp at Fangorn Cut 1 Gallery TTT EE 42.jpg TTT EE 43.jpg TTT EE 44.jpg Cut 2 Gallery TTT EE 45.jpg The Passage of the Marshes Gallery TTT EE 46.jpg TTT EE 47.jpg TTT EE 48.jpg TTT EE 49.jpg TTT EE 50.jpg TTT EE 51.jpg TTT EE 52.jpg TTT EE 53.jpg TTT EE 54.jpg The White Rider Cut 1 Gallery TTT EE 55.jpg Cut 2 Cut 3 Gallery TTT EE 56.jpg TTT EE 57.jpg TTT 58.jpg TTT EE 59.jpg TTT EE 60.jpg The King of the Golden Hall Gallery TTT EE 92.jpg TTT EE 93.jpg TTT EE 94.jpg TTT EE 95.jpg A Daughter of Kings Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit Dwarf Women The Evenstar Helm's Deep The Window on the West The Forbidden Pool The Glittering Caves The Battle of the Hornburg The Retreat of the Hornburg The Last March of the Ents New Scenes Elven Rope Gallery TTT EE 1.jpg TTT EE 2.jpg TTT EE 3.jpg TTT EE 4.jpg TTT EE 5.jpg TTT EE 6.jpg TTT EE 7.jpg Massacre at the Fords of Isengard Gallery TTT EE 33.jpg TTT EE 34.jpg TTT EE 35.jpg TTT EE 36.jpg TTT EE 38.jpg TTT EE 39.jpg The Song of the Entwives Gallery TTT EE 61.jpeg TTT EE 62.jpg TTT EE 63.jpg TTT EE 64.jpg TTT EE 65.jpeg TTT EE 66.jpg TTT EE 67.jpg TTT EE 68.jpg TTT EE 69.jpg TTT EE 70.jpg The Heir of the Númenor Gallery TTT EE 71.jpg TTT EE 72.jpg TTT EE 73.jpg TTT EE 74.jpg Ent Draft Gallery TTT EE 75.jpg TTT EE 76.jpg TTT EE 77.jpg TTT EE 78.jpg TTT EE 79.jpg TTT EE 80.jpg TTT EE 81.jpg TTT EE 82.jpg TTT EE 83.jpg TTT EE 84.jpg TTT EE 85.jpg TTT EE 86.jpg TTT EE 87.jpg TTT EE 88.jpg TTT EE 89.jpg TTT EE 90.jpg TTT EE 91.jpg The Funeral of Théodred The Ring of Barahir One of the Dúnedain Sons of the Steward "Don't Be Hasty, Master Meriadoc!" Fangorn Comes to Helm's Deep The Final Tally Flotsam and Jetsam Farewell to Faramir Notes and references *http://www.movie-censorship.com/report.php?ID=1348 *http://www.movie-censorship.com/report.php?ID=1349 See also * List of Deleted Scenes of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Category:Films